


One Step Forward, Two Steps Back (Lost Cherry)

by goodcasting



Series: Twisted and Steamy [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Casual Sex, Evil Plans, First Time, Hokuto POV, I realized that I don't know how to write kinks, Is this the climax, Lost Cherry, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Taiga is a temp, They are both unhinged, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Weird Plot Shit, how do I continue after this, well they both climaxed, will have deep shit later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodcasting/pseuds/goodcasting
Summary: The start of a twisted relationship between a painter and a yakuza as Hokuto finally took a step forward until he realized that Taiga could just be playing a game that Hokuto started.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Twisted and Steamy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	One Step Forward, Two Steps Back (Lost Cherry)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written in Hokuto's (first) POV  
> \- I wrote the first part breezily because I'm just as starving as Hokuto.  
> \- I threw lots of OC from part 2 and 3 and you might see more of them, so for a recap:  
> Watanabe- Hokuto's boss/Taiga's cousin; Butler - Taiga's butler; Maya - Hokuto's secretary/gallery's receptionist; Sara - Hokuto's one-night stand partner from goukon; Caroline - the girl Taiga was flirting with at the bar.  
> -It's imperative that you read Part 3 before this...  
> \- Enjoy~~~

_Okay._

I pinned Kyomoto on my door the moment I closed it, we kissed hurriedly, and I plunged my tongue into his mouth, he tasted like how I imagined him to be, sweet and addictive.

_Your place?_

“I want you now, Kyomoto, now,” I said quickly, my breathing ragged, my hands shook as I unzipped my pants, my cock already hard and ready, well, it has been hard and ready for days.

_We can’t, some of my neighbors are part of the clan, they might see us._

“Call me Taiga,” Kyomoto whispered in a seductive drawl that sent tingles down my spine. Goosebumps rose on my arms when he sucked my earlobe while I let out a satisfied moan.

_We also can’t do on mine, my butler will ask questions._

“Taiga,” I whispered back, hunger evident from my soft growl. I put him down, made him bend down from his waist, his hands on my gray sofa for support. I pulled down his pants and boxers and traced the smoothness of his butt with my hands and gave them a soft slap; they were so soft and jiggly, they could be marshmallows.

_Then, let’s do it at my office._

My hands shook when I reached for the lubed condom from my pants.

_At the gallery, are you serious?_

Even though my cock was straining to cum, I entered Taiga slowly, feeling his tightness around my length, I was buried to a hilt but I still didn’t dare to move. I just wanted to feel him and for him to feel me.

_Dead serious._

I removed my shirt, also removed Taiga’s, and I thrust hard for the first time, he yelped, arched his back, and held tight on the sofa.

_Is it your first time?_

I thrust hard again then went slowly, all those nights I dreamt of this, I thought that I would cum the moment I entered him, but I wanted to savor this feeling, this feeling that it’s wrong but it’s also right. 

_I’m not a virgin._

“You can go rough on me, I can take it, I’m not a lady,” Taiga said and I felt my cock grew harder so I thrust harder, thrust rougher, thrust like the sex-starved that I was until he was screaming my name, the noise we were making were almost pornographic, the sofa he was holding on has been pushed to the middle, I bent and traced his spine with my tongue, his back is so smooth that I want it to be riddled with my mark, so I did, before I felt my body quivered in a delirious satisfaction.

_I mean, is it your first time with a man?_

Taiga climbed over the sofa and laid down, he kicked his pants and boxers as he catches his breath. I joined him on the sofa, saw him stroking his cock, and I decided to help him by tasting him whole.

_Is it very different?_

It felt oddly satisfying to feel his cock grew hard inside my mouth and as if I didn’t have a cock, it felt more oddly satisfying to feel this hard velvet on my hand, veins bulging, the tip red and wet, so I moved my hand fast until his breathing becomes ragged, his hands grappled to where he could hold, he looked at me with his pretty face flushed and torn in between wanting climax and wanting to make this last longer.

_Very, you might not want to go back._

When Taiga spilled his seeds on my hand, I was hard again, he lifted his hips, placed a throw pillow underneath before hugging his knees.

_If it’s you, I don’t think I want to go back._

I entered Taiga again, purred with a sensation that has become familiar, before kissing him deeply.

***

I didn’t dream about Kyomoto that night, maybe because reality is proven better than my dreams, and also, should I start calling him Taiga? I lost count how many times we did it, we spent hours in just pure ecstasy until we’ve stretched and pushed deeper, until our throats have dried that we would only open our mouths to gasp for air, until our limbs shook that we could barely stand straight, until our skin shone from sweat, saliva, semen, and until my office looked like there was a magnitude 6 earthquake and everything just got thrown off. I would never be able to look at my work table without seeing Taiga there, pink and panting, while I pounded hard and deep until everything dried out. 

“Hokuto!”

I was instantly alert when I heard Watanabe’s voice, I forgot where I am and who I’m with.

“S-sorry, sir, I didn’t sleep well,” I said and ate two spoonfuls of risotto, obviously cooked by someone who couldn’t tell the difference between a risotto and a porridge.

“As I was saying, congratulations for convincing my cousin dearest to restore my Vermeer,” he said and raised his champagne for a toast.

I raised my champagne as well, “it’s no big deal, sir, I’m glad that you’re happy.”

“How did you convince him?”

“I followed your advice, sir, I searched for a weakness, found one, and bet on it.”

“Oh, care to elaborate?”

“Tai-I mean, Kyomoto, have a soft spot for scarred artworks, it’s like how people cared for tortured animals, Kyomoto rescues tortured artworks, just like how he restored that mural in Umbria after it was vandalized by some conservatives Catholics. So, I decided to do my own vandalism by staging a break-in, painted ‘fake’ across the Vermeer, broke some glass, coincidentally hurting myself in the process, and that was it.”

Watanabe looked at me incredulously before throwing his spoon, “fuck you, Hokuto, you vandalized my Vermeer!” he roared. I managed to evade the spoon but some bits of risotto stuck to my cheek.

I smiled politely, I was expecting Watanabe to get mad for painting over his Vermeer than staging the break-in part. “Easy, sir, I assure you that I researched thoroughly, even asked experts about it, on what kind of damage I could do to your Vermeer without significantly damaging it.”

“You piece of shit, next time, I have to know this kind of plans, understand?”

I simply nodded and drank my champagne.

“So, has Taiga been making you work on your hands and knees?”

I almost choke my champagne, my brain conjuring up images of me, on my hands and knees, while naked.

“I-I think you used the wrong idiom, sir.”

“I did? Really?” He asked with a patronizing tone.

“I think you meant if he was making me work hard? Run around in circles? Do back-breaking work?”

“Ah, yes, yes, that’s what I meant.”

“No, sir, he ignored me most of the time,” I said with what I hoped didn’t sound sad. 

“Really? That’s odd, he really insisted on making you his while he works.”

“Making me his?” Call it a job hazard, but Watanabe has always been vague with a lot of stuff for secrecy reasons, so I need to make a lot of clarification.

“Yes, he said something like, ‘Hokuto is mine until I finished this’, so-so,” he did a bad job in mimicking Taiga’s snotty drawl.

Okay, that sounds entirely different from what I was told. “Sir, you told me that you sold me to him as his slave.”

“Isn’t that the same? Calling someone ‘mine’ is a sign of ownership, right?”

“Indeed.” I smiled again and decided that to just accept Watanabe’s point of view since it was hopeless to reasoned-out. 

“By the way, does Taiga know anything more about my Vermeer?” He asked after he finished his risotto and is now attacking the apple pie with gusto. 

“No, sir, he said he’s not interested in what we do.”

“That’s good to know, one less loose lips that I have to silence. But I got to tell you though, be careful around him,” he cautioned.

“What do you mean, sir?”

“Well, I don’t want to sound righteous, but Taiga is actually more sinister than me.”

I quirked an eyebrow, I don’t think I want to believe that.

He continued while he spread the whipped cream on his apple pie, “You see, when we were kids, everyone dotes on Taiga, even my parents. Eventually, Taiga learned what sort of effect he has on people, he’s charming, and he knows how to use it. He could give you an impression that you had him, but in reality, he had you right at the beginning,” Watanabe said before he snapped his fingers as though he was trying to wake me from hypnosis, and that was when I realized one of the reasons why I was scared of seeing Taiga worked on the Vermeer, I was scared that he would see through my lie. It made me wonder, was that also why I had that dream where he was guiding me on how to remove that same paint? Was that a sign that he knew all along?

I decided to walk home after that lunch with Watanabe at HQ, I don’t really live nearby but I figured I needed a walk because my brain is still foggy from that sex. I don’t want to believe that Taiga is more sinister, he saved artworks, right? Sinister people won’t give a fuck about some destroyed art, but Taiga does, besides, I don’t think Watanabe and Taiga were even close, Watanabe even has to hide the fact that they are cousins, and I’ve never heard Taiga call Watanabe with his first name, it has always been “the jerk”.

I stopped and checked myself, I’ve been defending Taiga on this mental argument, defending him against Watanabe who literally picked me up from the gutter. Was this what Watanabe referred to earlier, on how Taiga had me all along? I shook my head, the sex was too good so my judgment has been clouded, I could very well say that Taiga couldn’t be bad because he was too good on bed, and besides, I’m not exactly an angel either, I could very well be one of those sinners carried by Christ on the net in the Church of Terni-Narni-Amelia.

I was about to continue my walk when I saw Taiga came out of a shop, on his arm is a huge paper bag with a famous designer logo, I was about to call him when I saw him walk straight to a waiting convertible, and on that convertible is none other than Caroline.

**Author's Note:**

> -I feel stabbed by my own writing. So, who is more twisted? Hmmm...  
> -I can't believe this is less than 2k words. I need to brainstorm more.  
> -Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
